


Shot In The Dark

by A_c_e



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lots of Angst, Please be gentle, Somewhat alternate universe, lots of shooting, snipers in love, this is my first fic with my oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_c_e/pseuds/A_c_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay folks. I've been busy as hell with art etc.<br/>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Rise and shine"

A black bag is pulled off Jace's head and tossed carelessly to the ground.  
Jace could feel his eyes sting from the bright light. He blinked a few times at the tall man in front of him.  
Hazel eyes traveled down the pair of boots, narrowing at the spurs glinting back at him.

"Here's the deal. I'm going to look over your file. You will answer every question truthfully. If you cooperate, then we can get you into a clean pair of clothes...maybe a hot meal"  
Ocelot gazed over the boys thin frame, and he frowned "or maybe three. Is that understood?"

Jace nodded and chuckled at the blonde. Ocelot raised a brow.

"Did I say something funny,boy?"

"Hmmm...I've heard a lot of things about Big Boss. Didn't know he had a cowboy in his army. You here to do all his dirty work? Sheriff?"

Ocelot rolled his eyes and shook his head. He grabbed a white folder and opened it, skimming through the notes.  
“Let’s see….Jace Ashford? Says here you worked for the U.S Military then eventually became a sniper for X.O.F.” 

Jace leaned back in the chair and tilted his head back.  
“Yeah, yeah. Hey you don’t happen to have an extra cigarette on you, do you?”

“Answer these questions and I’ll get you one later. Sound good?”

The brunette placed his hands behind his head as he raised an eyebrow at Ocelot.  
“Get me one now, and I promise to answer like a good boy.”

He flashed the blonde sly grin. Ocelot groaned and rubbed his forehead. This kid was going be more work than he anticipated.  
“Fine…but then you stay put. Got it?”

“Yes, sir”

There was a loud buzz at the door and another man stepped in.  
“Making much progress?” the man asked firmly. His eyes were guarded by a pair of dark aviators. 

“Ah how nice of you to join us, Commander. We were just getting started.”

Jace shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Miller fixed him with a silent glare.  
“The Boss sent very strict orders to keep him. Said he would be a valuable asset, when it comes to our combat team.”

Ocelot smirked at the boy and walked behind him. “Looks like Quiet will maybe meet her match” he muttered to himself and began to unlock Jace’s handcuffs.

Jace rubbed his wrists and looked up at them both perplexed.   
“You’re free to go kid. Welcome to Diamond Dogs”

 

\---

 

2 weeks later

 

“Ashford! Bloody hell…where is that son of a bitch…” Kaz growled as he staggered up the stairs to one of the highest towers. 

It had been a rather peaceful morning at Mother Base. Big Boss was out on a mission, and new recruits had been added to the training list.  
Miller was in the middle of a mission briefing when he felt a cold splash of water to the back of his head. When he looked up, he could see than damn sniper grinning back at him. Kaz was about to shout, but another splash of water knocked his sunglasses right off his head.  
This kid was toast.

 

Kaz stomped up the remaining steps, only to find Jace leaning over the railing holding a small mug of coffee. The younger man’s eyes gleamed as he straightened up.   
“Commander.”

“Just what in the hell do you think you were doing!?” Miller spat. He could feel his temper slowly rising. 

“Having a coffee break before morning duties,sir.”

“Is that so…is sniping your commander with water on that…list of duties?”

Jace bit his tongue to suppress a laugh as water still dripped from Millers face.   
“We’ll see how funny you think this is after a month in the brig. Consider your privileged suspended, soldier. Now get your ass down there, before I drag you down there myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Flaming Buffalo? The girl from combat? Yeah she is pretty cute. Ask her out yet? ”

Grizzly flushed, smiling to himself. “She is, but…god man I get so nervous every time I talk to her. Anyways, how long are you down here this time, Ace?”

Jace looked up at Grizzly and put a finger to his chin. “Oh…probably a few nights-“

“At attention, Ace! It’s the Boss.”

Jace quickly straightened up, hand already up to salute Snake.  
Heavy boots made their way down the stairs. Big Boss was at the front, a young woman following close behind, her head bowed down. Snake nodded to Grizzly, who opened up the cell beside Jace and allowed the woman to walk through before closing it.

“See that she doesn’t get into any trouble this time. I’d hate to have her moved again.”

Grizzly gave Snake a salute and watched as he walked back up the stairs.

 

\----

 

Jace snuck a glance at the woman in the cell beside him. She seemed a bit more at ease, he skin still lightly bruised from, what he guessed to be a disagreement between soldiers.

Jace moved a little closer. “Hey, you put up one hell of a fight back there. I’d hate to be on the other end of those fists” He winked and she shot him a glare. “OK ok I get it. Sore topic” He ran a hand through his messy hair and smiled at her.

“This place ain’t all that bad you know. Names Ace…by the way.”

“Emma.”

“Ah. So tell me, Emma. What bring you to, this cozy little joint?”

Emma sighed and gently rested her head against the cool wall.  
“Doesn’t matter why I’m in here. Can’t say I’m sorry for getting caught but, I hate disappointing Snake like that…and even worse, Commander Miller.”

“You mean Ol Hell Master?”

Emma frowned at him. “He’s not that bad, Ace.”

Rolling his eyes, Jace rested his head against the bars. “Tch…yeah sure he’s not” He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small carton. “Oh thank god.” He exclaimed happily as he tugged a cigarette from it. Emma grimaced at the young man.

“You know you really shouldn’t smoke.”

Jace gave her a wry smirk as his lit the cigarette. “And you shouldn’t be getting in fights with solders.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Goodnight, Ace.”

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks. I've been busy as hell with art etc.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

-Sitka, Alaska.3 years earlier

 

“Steady…steady…good now adjust your scope just a hair. Perfect. Now fire”

The bullet shot out of the chamber with a loud bang. It soared through the air, and made contact with the bottom of a large wooden board.

“Mm…well good but, maybe aim a little higher next time.”

The young girl sighed, pulling her short brunette hair into a small bun.  
“Jace,we’ve been at this for hours!”

“You were the one that asked me to teach you” Jace wrapped an arm around the young girls waist, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. “You’ll be a pro in no time, Marian. You just have to practice.”

She smiled and leaned into his touch. “Yeah I know.”

“Now…do me proud and try one last shot “

The girl groaned, rolling her blue eyes. Jace chuckled and began to re-position the rifle for her. Marian grinned mischievously, glancing around at the empty shooting range. She slid her hands up under her shirt, removing her lacy bra, and gently flinging it next to the young man.

“You practice…I’m gunna head back home for a nice long bath.” 

Jace sighed, picking the rifle up. He glanced down at the lacy lingerie on the ground and flushed. ‘Oh..so that how you wanna play it’ he thought

 

 

\- - -

 

-2 Years Later.  
Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital-

 

Marian nervously tugged on her gloves as the chopper made its slow approach to the large hospital. A warm arm wrapped around her shoulder. Jace leaned his head against hers.

“Don’t sweat it, you got this. There is plenty of backup. Winters is going in with you for cover.”

She bit her lower lip. “Jace I-“

Jace gently lifted her chin up, placing a soft kiss on her full lips.

“You’ll be fine.”

The blades of the helicopter thrummed loudly. Dhekelia loomed quietly on the ground below.

“We are on site, prepare for deployment. Quiet, we need you to prepare for the loadout. Ace, ready your rifle and head to a sniping point.

“Go get em’, babe” Jace tucked a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

 

\- - -

 

“She’s in, all fire teams standby. Ace we have a fix on the target. Prepare for evac in twenty minutes.”

“Copy that” he grumbled into the ear piece.

So far the mission was going smoothly, choppers and tanks all on standby in case backup was needed.  
Jace rested his cheek on the stock of the rifle, peering through the scope.  
All was quiet despite having over sixty armed troops, searching the hospital grounds.  
A flicker of light caught Jace’s eye.  
He watched in shock as a burning body came crashing through a window, the flames completely engulfing the figure as it fell.

A second chopper flew close to the front of the building, firing at the people inside.  
Jace watched as a doctor lifted a gun up from the ground, raising it to the chopper.

“Christ…” he muttered, the laser on his gun slowly trailing up to the man’s head.

“Little closer…that’s it.” The bullet fired into the doctor’s skull, the body dropping limply to the ground. 

 

\- - -

 

“All fire teams, come in! Hostile anomaly approaching! Lock in on the target!”

The helicopter launched a rocket into the side of the building. Ace’s eyes widened, as a massive ball of fire hurled itself at the chopper.  
“D Company! Get in there now! C Company prepare for evac stat!”

 

“Ace! This place is about to go up in flames, hurry!”

A rope dropped down from the chopped, the young soldier grabbed it and began to climb up. Several loud explosions crashed through the air, the hospital slowly deteriorating. 

“What the hell was that thing? I’ve never seen anything like it in my life, and that kid….oh my god.”

Jace removed his helmet, wiping some of the dirt from his eyes and face. His eyes scanned through the chopper, his heart began to drop.  
“Where is she?!”

A few of the other soldiers looked away, ashamed. A couple of them exchanged worried glances. Jace grit his teeth angrily.  
“Winters! You were supposed to cover her!”

Winters removed his helmet and avoided meeting the piercing stare. 

“The man in the bed he…he lit her on fire. Last thing I saw was her falling through the window…I’m sorry Ace.”

His body went numb. He remembered watching the lifeless body fall from the window, and prayed that it was one of the hospital staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combat's a b***h to write
> 
> Also....
> 
> Since Kojima never provided us for an actual name for Quiet, shes called "Marian"  
> (sweats nervously)
> 
> As always feel free to come and say hi on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been planning to write a story about Jace for a very very long time, and now its finally posted!   
> Thank you to everyone who has been so supportive and helpful!
> 
> as always feel free to say hi to me on tumblr or in the comments! i always love hearing your feedback! 
> 
> kelz313.tumblr.com  
> Other characters
> 
> Emma Ross (kazuhiradarling.tumblr.com)


End file.
